Make it work
by KrissyNGoten
Summary: Goten and Trunks are the sons of two of the strongest warriors ever to life. By being so they have enemies that span from their fathers. With the help of a new friend will our favorite duo of little devils be able to defeat these enemies or will these second generation warriors die trying? -Takes place two years after the Buu Saga-
1. Chapter 1: Invite

The Adventures of Trunks and Goten

Chapter 1: Invite

"Mom, Mom!" yelled the eight year old Goten.

''Yes, sweetie," Chi-Chi lovingly answered her youngest son.

"Can Trunks spend the night at our house tonight? We already asked his mom and she said okay! Will you say okay? PLEASE?" Goten asked excitedly and incredibly quickly.

"Well, if Bulma said okay …" she stopped mid-sentence to think what she was about to say.

_'Do I really want another little Saiyan running around my house, breaking things, and eating all my food?_' Chi-Chi thought to herself. _'Well, Goku and Gohan are out on that camping trip with Krillin, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have another Saiyan here to fill the void._'

"I don't see any reason why not," the loving house-wife finished.

With that Goten jumped for joy and ran out the back door. He leapt into the air and began to fly. He was on his way to Capsule Corp to give Trunks the good news.

He knew he could've just called but was too happy to stand still on the phone. Plus, he had been stuck with his mom for almost a week. All she did was coo over him and say things like: "Oh, Goten I guess you're the only one who loves me! Your brother and father just forgot about me, but you... you Goten, you love me!"

Just thinking about it sent a shiver down his spine.

When Goten finally made it to Capsule Corp, he ran straight for the doorbell.

DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG.

Bulma knew exactly who that was; it was Goten. Every time the little demi-Saiyan came over he practically murdered the doorbell. The blue haired scientist reached into the drawer in her lab labeled "He's Back". She pulled out her ear plugs which she located under band-aids and a big bottle of Vodka.

Bulma began to walk towards the door and screamed over the excessive ringing, "I'm coming!" Even though the bell was ringing so much and so loud, Goten heard her loud vocals, so he stopped.

_'I don't know why he's here but if Chi-Chi_,' - Bulma's long-time best friend -_'thought he was going to stay here, she had another thing coming._'

She opened the door to find Goten standing in the doorframe ever-so-patiently - as if he hadn't just paralyzed her doorbell - with his hands behind his back rocking from the heel of his feet back to the front.

"Hi Ms. Bulma, is Trunks here? My mom said it was okay for him to stay over. Where is he?" Goten asked, sliding his head into the house while looking in every direction.

"Oh, that's great, Goten." Bulma really meant that it seeing as it had been forever since it was just her and Vegeta. "Why don't you just wait on the couch? They should be out of the Gravity Room any second now," Bulma told the overly excited child.

"Okay, well, can it be right now because I just can't wait!" Goten said in a whiny voice, stretching the last two words.

"I'll see what I can do," she said mischievously before turning around and marching down the hall to the Gravity Room.

The blue haired genius began beating on the GR's entrance screaming at the top of her lungs. "Help, help me! Vegeta, Trunks... aaaahhhhh!"

Vegeta and Trunks heard her screams loud and clear. They both stopped sparring and ran straight to the door bursting it open. By doing so they caused Bulma to fly back and hit the wall. The two Saiyans both turned to her against the wall where Bulma stuck star shaped, limbs stretched out. They began laughing hysterically.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she voiced sarcastically. "Trunks, Goten is here to see you."

"Alright! Awesome! Goten's here! Dad, can I go see him, please?"

"Hmph." Vegeta looked like he was thinking really hard. He didn't really like Trunks hanging out with Kakarrot's spawn, but it was time for a break from training anyway. "Alright, but when you get back from where ever it is you're going we get back to training. Got it?" he said firmly, but with a smirk at the end of his sentence to let his son know he wasn't angry.

"Wow, thanks dad!" Trunks was barely, if ever, allowed to play during training time. _'I hope whatever it is Goten wants is worth almost getting my Dad angry with me.'_

"What's up, Goten?" Trunks said in his usual cool way.

"Hey Trunks, you can spend the night at my house! Come on! Let's go!" he insisted whilst pulling Trunks' right arm.

"Hold on, Goten! Slow down! I've got to get my clothes and my toys," said Trunks, trying to calm his exceedingly eager counterpart, but the mention of toys only made things worse.

"Oh boy, you're bringing your toys! I mean, my toys are fun but your toys-" Before Goten could finish Trunks put his hand over his best friend's mouth.

"Goten, listen very closely. Did you get into Gohan's sodas again?" Trunks lifted his hand very carefully.

"Yeah so what's-" Trunks cut him off again.

"I told you Goten, that stuff makes you loony! Oh well, let's get ready to go to your place."

After Trunks was finished packing, he and Goten said good-bye to everyone. They were on their way to the Son home.


	2. Chapter 2: having a blast literally

As soon as they landed before the Son's house, Goten burst through the front door and yelled loudly for his mother.

"Mom, I'm back with Trunks. We're going to go outside to spar now!"

"Okay, just make sure your back in time for dinner!" Chi-Chi shouted back from their kitchen before making her way into living room. "Oh, and play nice," she demanded more than suggested.

"We'll try," Trunks stated, now having to change battle tactics.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Once outside, the spar began instantly. Trunks threw the first punch, trying to catch Goten's right cheek. He blocked it relatively easy. The sudden act of defense caught Trunks off guard. He knew Goten was training with both Goku and Gohan - Gohan on occasions, since he was always studying - but this... this was ridiculous. Goten was never able to block his first attack.

Goten noticed that Trunks was distracted by his thoughts, so he kneed him in the gut, sending him flying back into the forest. This infuriated Trunks causing him to turn into super saiyan. Goten sensed Trunks ki rise to super saiyan, so he turned too. While transformed, Trunks flew out of the forest. At full speed he head butted Goten in his gut, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

Trunks wasn't done yet. This was just pay back! He powered up a ki blast; aiming at the grounded demi-saiyan. Trunks was unsuccessful in hitting him, because, in the nick of time, Goten dodged the blast.

"I thought I had him!" Trunks growled through his teeth, turning enough to see Goten stick his tongue out at him.

"Too bad Trunks, I'm too fast for you!" Goten teased.

"Yeah right, it's just because of those sodas!" Trunks said, defending his abilities.

"Maybe you're right, but either way I still dodged it!" Goten answered in a whiny tone that irritated Trunks further.

"Oh, you're right. You dodged THAT one …but not THIS one!" He suddenly charged up another ki-blast and threw it. "HA!"

Goten screeched before getting hit on his shoulder with the surprise ki-ball. "No fair, Trunks!"

Goten was just about to send his own ki-ball back at Trunks. As he was charging it Chi-Chi called out, "Boys, dinner is ready!"

Goten stopped revving up in an instant and dropped his guard. "OOOH...Yummy dinner ready!" Goten cheered.

He and Trunks descended from super saiyan to their normal forms and flew to the house.

"Oh boy, I'm starving!" Goten said plopping into his seat next to Trunks, who sat in his seat politely waiting for Chi-Chi to finish up their plates. He was trying his best not to show how happy he was to finally have a good home cooked meal. Usually when his mom tried to cook …let's just say they end up eating out.

"Thank you Mrs. Son," Trunks said before losing his self-control and began stuffing food in his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks mom!" Goten tried to say with a mouthful of meatloaf. Instead It came out sounding muffled and forced: "Mmeah, mamks moem!"

WHACK!

"OW!" Goten cried out; rubbing his head where a lump was now forming.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Chi-Chi rebuked him after sending Goten's head spinning with a frying pan, "and you're both very welcome," she finished in a voice far sweeter than before.

After eating dinner Trunks and Goten went upstairs to play. Then, they got really tired and got ready for bed.

"Night, Goten," Trunks said from his blue sleeping bag.

"Yeah, goodnight Trunks!" Goten said with enthusiasm from each word.

"Why are you so... happy?" Trunks asked, knowing that usually Goten was sad that he had to go to sleep.

"I don't know. It seems like tonight will be fun for some reason."

"Oh... okay," Trunks said before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: I guess Goten was right

**Chapter 3: I Guess… Goten Was Right**

Goten woke up to the sound of footsteps coming from outside his room. _'Huh_' he thought, _'Mommy shouldn't be up yet._'

He got out of bed, being careful not to step on Trunks, and walked to his bedroom door. He reached his arm out to open the door. Without any effort from his part, it opened on its own.

"Uuummm," he let slip, confused. Goten was certain he hadn't touched to door knob. Goten leaned towards the door and peeped through the crack with one eye.

"H-hello?" he stuttered out. Suddenly, the door swung open all the way. Out of nowhere, Goten was grabbed. Something that felt like a needle penetrated his neck.

"Hey… what the… ,"he trailed off before losing consciousness.

Trunks awoke to the sound of a thump and footsteps. Startled, he jumped up into a fighting stance. His dad said to always be on guard, and he was.

"Who's there?!" Trunks bellowed at the empty room. Realizing that this enemy isn't going to jump out and announce their whereabouts, Trunks approached the door. Turning around, he saw Goten wasn't in bed anymore.

Trunks powered up his ki until there was a white aura surrounding him. He figured if the opposition could sense ki they'd get so scared at how awesome his power was and run away. That and he was getting creeped out and needed some light.

He felt someone else's ki rise and he knew it wasn't Goten.

'_Who is that? Their ki is incredible.'_ thought the young prince. This guy was WAY too strong to be Goten - at least that's how Trunks saw it. Realizing this, Trunks became wide eyed with fear.

_'Okay. Okay, calm down, Trunks. Think …what would dad do?'_He'd probably blow up the whole Son home as a solution.

Being deep in thought, Trunks realized he was exposed – just like this afternoon when he was sparring with Goten. His thoughts claimed him as a victim as he felt the painful pierce of a sharp object into his neck.

"Night-night, Trunks."

That was the last thing Trunks heard before his body gave into the enveloping blackness.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

**Chapter 4: A New Friend**

Goten blinked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around expecting to see his room, but all he saw was rusted pipes and a metal room.

_'Uh-oh, I guess it wasn't a dream,_' he thought, _'I got to get out of here! It's time for breakfast!_'

Getting swiftly up to his feet, he slid into a familiar stance.

"KA ...ME ...HE ...ME ...HAAAAA!"

He breathed heavily - that was his strongest Kamehameha blast yet. Even so, the room looked exactly the same as before. Only now it displayed scorch marks as proof of his efforts.

"Aw man! That was a big one too. Now I'm even hungrier," Goten whined.

"Aw, don't be sad! It doesn't work for my blast either." The sound of a girl's voice from the other side of the room startled the poor demi-saiyan.

"Um, who's there?" Goten asked, a little shook up.

"I am, Silly!" She spoke as if it was the obvious answer.

"Oh, my name's Goten. What's yours?" he spoke taking in her tone, now feeling foolish for some unknown reason.

"My name is Shalay. It's nice to finally have a visitor," Shalay said in a tone that could only be taken as innocent honesty. "I hope you last longer than the others," she added with a smirk that had an underlying sweetness to Goten.

"What happened to them, Shalay?" Goten questioned her curiously.

"I really don't know. I'm never allowed to come out of here unless I'm doing house work."

"Do you think they'll take me too?'' he was more interested than anything else. Why should he be scared? He was a power house in his own right.

"Maybe they take everyone I like away from me," she said nonchalantly.

"You like me?"

"Sure I do, Goten. You're my new friend!" she yelled, hurting Goten's ears while doing so. She ran out of the corner she was in to hug him.

She looked like any other girl to Goten, except she had cat ears and a tail. Goten smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He'd never been hugged by a girl younger than Videl.

"Eh. Heh. Um, I got to go," Goten said nervously.

"Where?" Shalay asked, turning her blonde head.

"To find my friend Trunks. If they took me, they took him too, right?"

"Well, maybe, when they took me they killed everyone in my home." She began to walk around Goten in a very predatory manner, but she kept her sweet smile before adding sarcastically, "So, yeah , maybe he's here."

"Yeah, maybe. He's really strong! He's not dead. I just know it!" Goten protested.

"Can I come too?" Shalay asked, pulling a puppy dog face; "Please, Goten!"

"Sure! Why not? You seem nice!"

"Um, don't we have to find a way out of here first, Goten?" Shalay asked.

"Oh, yeah, I've never been good at making up plans. That's Trunks' job."

***Meanwhile with Trunks…***

Unlike Goten, Trunks was all alone in a room. There were burn marks all over from his 'Burning Attack' blasts. By now he was tired and hungry, but he wasn't one to complain …except when he was bored.

"Man, this is so boring." Trunks began to wonder whether there was a way out of this hellhole or in his case 'hell cell'. Unlike Goten's cell there was tiny window in his.

Trunks flew up to the window and began tap on it furiously.

"What?" shouted an annoyed voice from the other side.

"Um, come here…please?" Trunks asked the fat guard.

"No, just take a nap or sum', kid."

"Whatever, Fatso!" Trunks shot back from being called a 'kid'.

"What did you say to ME?!" The guard's voice began to rise.

"You heard me, Lard-belly!" Trunks stuck his tongue out, making a 'nyeh' noise while doing so.

The guard growled from his throat and voiced his thoughts. "That's it!"

To Trunks' surprise a door opened that he hadn't noticed before and a big stout guard was standing in the doorframe. Holding a laser gun and pointing it toward Trunks, the guard spoke, " How would you like to say that again?"

"My pleasure...FATTY!" Trunks said as he kicked the gun out of the man's hands. Then he flew out the door and quickly locked it.

"Yes, I'm free!" he rejoiced. "Now, off to find Goten!"


	5. Chapter 5: Explain

**Chapter 5: Explanation**

"So ...why am I here anyway?" Goten asked Shalay.

"I don't know for sure, but the word on the cell block is they pick up the best kid fighters from all over the universe to train their minds-"

"What does that mean?" Goten interrupted.

"Hey, Goten, I know we just met so I'm going to go easy on you." She paused to continue slowly. " . ...anyhow, they want to create the best army EVER." Shalay took a breather and said, "But, hey, it could just be a rumor."

"Oh, okay," Goten said, not knowing what to expect from her next or anything else for that matter. He's a little kid trapped in a cell with another kid, who just so happens to be a blonde-warrior-neko-thingy.

Suddenly they heard blasts and screams coming from the hall way.

"Hey, Goten?"

"Yeah, Shalay."

"You said your friend Trunks was strong, right?"

"Yup, like super strong. I am too."

What Goten just said about Trunks sent shivers down her spine. _'I hope he's nice too.'_

"Well, does he like strangers, by any chance?"

"Maybe he will like you because you're my friend."

What did he mean by _'maybe'_? It was a simple yes or no answer. Now she was nervous. Maybe he was stronger than her?

_GULP_.

That would not be good. "Okay." Shalay responded numbly.

Afterward the door opened and revealed Trunks in Super Saiyan form. Shalay's eye began to twitch by the immense power and appearance he presented. Oh, Kami, he did look strong! She felt overwhelmed until he powered down. Her thoughts changed.

' _P-purple hair! HAHAHAHA! What kind of warrior has purple - no wait - lavender hair?!'_

"Trunks!"

"Goten!" The best friends ran to each other, happy to see the other was alright.

"Whoa, did you do all of that?" Goten asked, peeking into the hall way with busted windows, holes in walls and knocked out guards.

"Yep, beautiful, isn't it?" Trunks out rather smugly, admiring his handy work. Daddy would be so proud. "Who's the chick, Goten?" he asked, noticing the blonde girl with pigtails, cat ears and a tail.

"Oh, that's my new friend, Shalay."

"HI!" Shalay greeted cheerfully.

"Hn," was all Trunks had to say to her. "How do you know she's not the enemy, Goten?" Trunks whispered to his partner.

"I know, see?" he said, turning to Shalay, "Are you the enemy?" he asked kindly.

"No, I'm your friend," she said matter-of-factly. "Honestly, Goten, we just went over this, remember?"

"Well, if she's okay with you, she can come." Before Shalay got too happy, Trunks added, "But I'm watching you."

"YAY!" Goten and Shalay exclaimed simultaneously.

'_Oh god, there's two of them!'_ Poor, poor Trunks.

They left the room and idly started to walk down the hallway.

"Wait! I have a question." It was something he barely got to say, being the son of a genius. After all, a Prince never asked for anything - he just gets what he wants.

"Yes, Trunks?" Shalay sounded polite.

"Can you fight? If not, there really is no need of you bei-" Before Trunks could continue, Shalay cut him off.

"Wh-what?! Of course I can! I wouldn't be alive if I couldn't! Is it because I'm a girl that you think I can't FIGHT?!" Shalay yelled. She flashed her feline like sharp teeth at him. Her eyes twitched, her tail lashed behind her madly, and claws started to form on her fingertips.

"H-how dare you questions my abilities!" she hissed at Trunks and turned her back to him. At this point Trunks was scared of her and was backing away from her slowly.

"N-no, it wasn't like that! I just wanted to know!" Trunks tried to defend himself.

Insulted, she huffed then turned to him. "Okay."

They continued down the hallway. They sensed a large amount of ki's coming their way so they picked up some pace. They made it out of the building and began to fly away.

"Look!" Goten said, pointing at a big sign that read _'Crane Army'_.

"Crane. Where do I know that from?" Trunks mused, mostly to himself.

"I know!" Goten squealed." Tien and Chautzu used to be Crane's students. They're the rivals of the Turtle School. My daddy always said that Master Crane was an extremely power hungry man." Trunks looked at Goten in shock, surprised that someone like Goten would actually remember that much information.

"So you're saying this Crane-guy is the one making the army?" Shalay clarified for herself, outraged.

"Yup," Goten answered.

"Aw man! We've got to get back home and tell everyone!" Trunks said hastily.

The trio began heading in the direction of Capsule Corp. They would inform Vegeta first, then Goku and Gohan. Trunks' dad wasn't half as scary as a furious Chi-Chi and Goten just knew she was angry.


	6. Chapter 6: DADDY!

**Chapter 6: DADDY!**

They reached Capsule Corp. about two hours later - two grueling hours that felt like centuries for poor little Trunks, but it was the best time ever for the newfound best buds, Goten and Shalay. That was until Goten realized how hungry he was, then it was whining the entire way back.

"Ooh, I'm starving!" he moaned, stomach growling.

"Look Goten everyone's hungry so stop whining. It isn't helping."

"Sorry, Trunks. I'm just so… oh, we're here! Time to eat!" Goten suddenly cried out with relief.

They all landed and decided it'd be best to go in the back door, since it was closest to the kitchen, of course. As soon as they got inside, Shalay ran straight to the fridge. She began grabbing everything she could eat uncooked. Shalay was no Saiyan, but she was nowhere near eating at a human's pace either.

Trunks shot Goten a look. They exchanged glances and both shrugged, deciding to follow her lead. While they were tearing the kitchen apart, Vegeta heard them from the Gravity Room.

"Blasted woman," Vegeta muttered, annoyed by the disturbance, assuming Bulma was trying to cook again. He approached the kitchen.

To his surprise -though he'd never dare show it - he saw Trunks and Kakarot's whelp emptying the fridge. The apparent neko between them is what really got his attention.

"Why are you brats here? And what is that?" Vegeta spat rudely, pointing at Shalay.

"Hey, dad!" Trunks shouted, looking up from his pile of sugary good honey buns. He turned to see what his father was pointing at. "Oh, that's Shalay. We were kidnapped, so we came back here for your help. You know, taking down an evil empire of kid warriors run by a Crane …that sort of thing," he explained, rather casually.

He continued nonchalantly. "Oh, and is Grandma here to cook? We're starving!"

Vegeta frowned. "Yes, she is here." '_Unfortunately for me, she's always talking and breathing my air.''_

"I'm not about to fight a bunch of bed wetting brats run by Crane!" Vegeta turned to leave the room, wanting nothing to do with whatever conflict his son got into.

"You've got to help! My daddy and Gohan will be there too," Goten stated.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks - not because he cared what Kakarot's spawn had to say, but because that whining noise the brat made hurt his ears.

"Should should I waste my time with this?" Vegeta knew Kakarot could handle this and he had better things to do. You know, like train and not help people.

"If you help, I'll tell daddy to spar with you!" Goten enthused, knowing full well that Vegeta would not be able to resist this offer.

"Hmm, okay, I will on those terms only." Vegeta made his way out of the room once again. Before leaving, he turned to his son."Trunks, would you be as kind as to get the cat out of the kitchen?" Vegeta added with a smirk.

Shalay hissed. He had some nerve.

"I am not a cat! I'm a girl from a planet called… a planet called?" Shalay stopped right there. _'What was my home planet called again?'What am I?_'

"Having trouble remembering, kitty?" Vegeta asked smugly.

"NO! You stupid ape!" Shalay countered.

Vegeta gave an irritated 'humph' and walked away but not before adding, "Bye kitty, kitty."

Shalay's eye twitched before she turned back to the fridge. "Your father is a jerk!"

"I know," Trunks said. "Isn't he great?"

"Oh no!" Goten looked horrified. "My… mom… I… tell her…oh no. Frying Pan… NO!"

Goten flew out of the back door at a speed a super Saiyan would be jealous of. He was headed home to face to music. The terribly scary music.


	7. Chapter 7: Sons Helping a Son

**Chapter 7 : Sons Helping a Son**

'_Ah …'_

The mountains were so beautiful and peaceful. At least, it usually was.

"My baby! Where is he?! AAAHHH!" Chi-chi screamed, causing the animals to scramble.

"Calm down, Chi! He and Trunks are tough. They're okay," Goku said, trying to reassure his wife.

"Okay, OKAY! Our – MY - baby is gone and all you can say is, 'he's okay!'?" Chi-Chi pulled out her frying pan and began to chase him.

"Um, mom! Dad! Goten's right there," Gohan pointed out, looking up from his book.

"HUH?" They said simultaneously. Chi-Chi ran to Goten and began to squeeze his arms to his side in a choke. She examined him from head to toe.

_WHACK! _

The animals scrambled once more.

Goten rubbed the sore spot on his head while Chi-Chi put away her frying pan.

"Hey, Goten," Goku greeted his brother, smiling. "Where were you? We were worried sick about you, little guy."

Goten explained it all, even down to the final details.

"Crane …he's always up to something. Come on, let's go to Capsule Corp," Goku said before continuing, "Let's use instant transmission though. It's way faster."

***At Capsule Corp…***

Shalay fell back from the refrigerator door, knocking most, if there was any left, of its items to the tiled floor. Trunks dropped a bucket of ice cream, decorating the floor tiles with even more food.

The whole Son family popped into the kitchen with no warning at all.

"This is Shalay," Goten introduced, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't mean to scare them.

"You're right, Goten, she is very pretty," Chi-Chi remarked, making Goten blush.

"Goten, is that a sunburn or are you blushing?" Goku taunted his son. From the corner of the room came a voice that surprised no one.

"Well, if we are done making brat couples, let's go get that Crane," Vegeta spat, very annoyed with the fact he was helping and that he had to work with that idiot, Kakarot.

"Sure thing,_bud-die_," Goku spoke in a sing-song voice, making Vegeta scowl, somehow deeper than the one he fashioned before. "I'm looking forward to seeing how old he is now. HAHA!"

"Yeah, I've heard stories about that guy. He sounds crazy," Gohan admitted, making a face and a circle around his ear with his forefinger.

"Well, son, he might be crazy, but for power. He's made it personal. He took my son, his best friend and future girlfriend!"

Naive to the reason why Trunks, Goten and Shalay fell down _anime-style_, he shrugged it off. While everyone else, save for Vegeta, laughed.

"I don't think we should just barge in, looking for Crane. We should go free the kids under his control," Shalay suggested while getting up from the tile.

"I like her!" Goku admitted, rubbing Shalay on the head.

Shalay simply smiled. It had been a long time since she met anyone who was nice just to be nice. He reminded her of Goten – even looked like him too. Maybe she could stick around and hang with Goten for a while? She did like him. Shalay still thought Goten was very handsome. Trunks too, but Goten… he was sweet too.

'_I like you guys too.'_


	8. Chapter 8: Sneaking in to Break out!

**Chapter 8: Sneaking in to TRY and Break Out!**

Two hours passed and the group, except Bulma and Chi-Chi, landed on the side of the prison-like building with the 'Crane Army' billboard practically in lights.

"Wow! This place is well hidden - you know, for a place with a billboard that gives away the leader and motives to anyone who drives by," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, right. Dad, I thought you said this guy was smart?" Gohan added.

"Anyone's smart to Kakarot," Vegeta implied.

"WH-what? That's not very nice! But you are probably right," Goku interjected. He really did think Crane was smarter than putting his name in lights. "It's strange that he's so blunt about it." Goku scratched his neck.

"Who cares if he is or isn't hiding it? He's still an evil creep-o!" Trunks said, ready for action.

Goku was deep in thought - this made no sense to him. There had to be something up.

"Hey, Trunks, when you fought those guards to escape, did they go down easy?" Goku was so deep in the land of thought that his face was scrunched up. This had to be the reason. What other reason was there?

"Yeah so-" Trunks was cut off by Gohan.

"Exactly as I thought," said the intelligent demi-saiyan.

"It's a trap!" Vegeta shouted as if on cue, given the fact that there were hundreds of little alien warriors approaching their own rescuers with laser guns.

'_Just great,_' thought Vegeta. He did one good thing to just help out and now those he was supposed to be 'helping' were ambushing him. He let out a scoff at their feeble attempt of an attack. He was The Prince of all Saiyans, not some amateur karate instructor.

"Ah, Goku isn't it?" a voice came from the mist of children.

"Show yourself, Crane! We know it's you!" Goku yelled, trying to sense Crane's energy, but he couldn't. He knew Crane was here, but couldn't sense him.

"Well, of course you do, Goku," Crane spoke while emerging from the swarm. "You know the billboard and all. I wanted you to know so you'd underestimate me. I mean, do you really think I'm THAT stupid-"

"Yes, yes I do. Did you really believe a bunch of half pint brats were even able to be considered a match for any of us?" Crane was cut off by none other than the Prince himself.

"Aw, but Vegeta, you should never underestimate one by their size." Crane eyed Vegeta up and down and added, "I thought you'd know that best."

Trunks could see Vegeta's blood boiling. He knew what his Dad was going to say - his speech about how he was built for agility and speed, and blah-blah-blah.

"I'll have you know I was-" Vegeta stopped mid-sentence because of Trunks' outburst.

"Hey, old bird! You said 'don't underestimate by size'! Well, then you shouldn't underestimate us," he exclaimed, pointing to himself, then to Goten.

"Oh?" Crane stated with curiosity evident in his voice.

"Yeah!" Goten shouted in agreement with Trunks.

"Goten, let's fuse, now!" Trunks demanded excitedly.

"Sure thing, Trunks."

Following their last statement, Crane quirked an eyebrow. _Fuse_- what's a fuse? No matter. He had an army. Nothing a bunch of alien children warriors couldn't handle, right?

Shalay had an almost identical look of confusion on her face. '_What's a fuse?_' she questioned internally. She didn't want Crane to see she was out of this knowledge loop, so she just smirked and turned to watch.

They began with identical statue-like poses and movements and shouted.

"FU-" They scooted across the floor and shouted again.

"-sion!" Lastly, they leaned towards each other with reached out arms and index fingers and yelled loudly.

"HA!" There was a puff of smoke.

Shalay coughed and wheezed. It wasn't much smoke, but her nose was sensitive. When it cleared, there stood a boy where two once stood. How was that even possible? Shalay scratched her head and leaned towards Gohan.

"So, that's fusing, huh?" She was bewildered.

"Yup, cool, isn't it? I've never actually done it, but seems kind of fun," replied Gohan, now distracted.

"But where's Trunks and Goten?" she asked still on the confused side with the whole fusing matter.

"They fused, you idiot cat. Now stop your excessive talking and watch the fight," said a very annoyed Vegeta. Honestly, how did that thing expect to learn anything if she wouldn't just shut up and watch?

Shalay looked down to her feet then up to Vegeta. He was so rude for no reason. She was nice enough, right? RIGHT? He was just a big jerk!

She walked over to him and said, "I've never seen such an animal! I've been on this planet just long enough to know that, you sir, are jerk! How would you like it if I called you a monkey?" Shalay's swelled to her peak, and without so much as a thought she did something she thought should've been the death of her.

She slapped him, right across his smirking little face. Everyone - and everyone - jaws dropped. Vegeta rubbed his cheek more out of shock than pain. "Hn, guess you're not completely useless."

"Thank you?"

"Um, hello," Gotenks said, "Real action hero, right here!"

"Sorry, he deserved it," Shalay mumbled, feeling quite satisfied with herself. She's not dead and she slapped Vegeta. She was AWESOME!

"Okay, now that the attention is where it belongs," Gotenks said, happy to be the centre again, "I have a question. How come when I come out to fight, it's a Grandpa and his grandkids?" Gotenks gestured towards the old Sensei and his army.

"They aren't my grandkids, you spoiled brat!" Crane retaliated.

"Fuck you, Gramps. I just want to fight," Gotenks said dismissively to Crane.

"Why you- get him!" Crane called to the kid warriors who flew, ran, or teleported to Gotenks. They tried to attack, but Gotenks was too quick. He dodged every hit and countered with his own. The fight was pretty one sided.

As the fight was roaring on, Crane noticed that Shalay wasn't as close together as the others were in their group. He turned to one of the guards, who was a teenager and whispered something to him. The boy was tall, purple and humanoid. The youth put his hand to his head and concentrated on Shalay.

Shalay's hand began to twitch, but she had no control over her actions. She looked down at her hand and tried to make it stop, but it wouldn't. Soon her legs were wobbling and becoming uncontrollable as well.

The next thing she knew she was running towards Gotenks. Gotenks had no idea she was coming at him with full force. She didn't even look like herself anymore. She was somehow forced to transform into her more feline state.

_What she doing? Ugh, why couldn't she stop?_

Her hands were now outwards, ready to claw her victim, Gotenks.

Before any of the Z fighters could warn Gotenks, she had already clawed into his stomach so deep that one would think they were connected. Tears ran down her face. She didn't want to hurt Gotenks; he was Trunks and Goten after all. The poor boy's face was the word agony and more defined.

"What the heck is Shalay doing?" Goku shouted, about to attack her. What was her problem - they were friends, weren't they? Why'd she hurt his son and Trunks? She had to be still working for Crane. Yes, that's it. She was a traitor.

"No Dad, look- look at Crane's guard. He's concentrated on her way too hard! It's not her doing it." Gohan grabbed his dad's arm, preventing him from hurting the innocent girl. Goku saw what Gohan was talking about. Goku used instant transmission to get behind the purple boy and hit him in his neck. That knocked the teen out instantly, making his grip over Shalay's body cease.

Shalay's grip on Gotenks was also released. Shalay fell to the ground on her hands and knees, ashamed and weeping. As she wept she returned to her normal form. Her tail was limp and lifeless. How could she be so weak and let this happen?

Gotenks looked at her, then removed his hand from his stomach and fell to the ground. Seconds later, Trunks and Goten were laying in his place out cold with hitched breaths.


	9. Chapter 9: Intense

Chapter 9: "This isn't what was supposed to happen!"

Trunks and Goten lay on the cold concrete, blood seeping from the deep wounds on their abdomens. Goku instant-transmissioned to where the boys were. What he saw almost made him wish he could un-see it. The sight of his youngest son and his best friend in the hands of death made his stomach do back-flips. Goku turned slightly to the left were he saw Shalay barely hanging on to the realm of consciousness.

'This isn't what was supposed to happen!' Goku's mind screamed at him.

Her arms were wobbling, but this time it was because of the blackness that was slowly overtaking her vision. Why was she so weak? Ugh, it was so frustrating, knowing that if she was just a little stronger she would've hurt her only friends. It hurt knowing she could've saved her race. Now she was hurting others; no matter if she didn't do it on purpose or didn't have any control.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was strong and love flowed from it into her. Shalay found herself suddenly in front of Goten and Trunks; her victims. Then at the same rate she was on the left of a very anxious Gohan and the right of a pissed Vegeta. She was barely able to hear what Goku said to Gohan.

"Gohan did you bring some senzu beans?"

Gohan looked rather reluctant to answer, but he answered nevertheless. "Yeah, but just one."

"What! Just one?!" How did he only have one senzu? It's not like they've been fighting a lot. The last major fight even worthy of a senzu was the fight with Buu, but that was at least two years ago.

"That's all Korin had. I guess he thought we wouldn't need them anytime soon." Gohan shrugged at his own assumption. 'I guess Korin isn't all that 'all knowing' after all,' he thought irritably. "He said one would be enough for two people so, I guess he was right," he concluded, throwing his previous train of thought off the rails.

"Feed it to them so this can be over with," Vegeta interrupted, "This would've never happened if the girl wasn't so weak minded anyway," the Prince spat, glaring daggers in Shalay's direction.

"Vegeta!" Goku and Gohan exclaimed at the same time, while Gohan fed the split bean to the boys.

Shalay turned her head to the side, slightly out of view of the others. Her eyes squeezed tightly trying to stop the budding tears from falling.

"I-it was an accident I didn't want to hurt them." Her voice that was already just about above a whisper and got even quieter if that was even possible. "They're my friends."

With his saiyan ears, Vegeta and the rest heard her plea for forgiveness, but he wasn't done yet.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." The eldest full blooded saiyan mocked.

Shalay was unsure what to say to the Prince. It wasn't her fault, but it was her body that hurt them. 'I'm sorry guys, please forgive me,' she thought, hoping Dende might hear her prayers.

"Aw man, since there's only one senzu bean it'll heal them, but," There's always a 'but', "they will stay unconscious for a while," Gohan explained, pointing at the boys who were still out cold, for proof.

Vegeta scoffed, "Now we have three tons of dead weight."

"Three? But it's only two," Goku said, raising his fingers in front of his face. "I might not be good at math, but I know this one." He was very confident that he knew how to count, especially up to three.

And they say Vegeta's the smarter one.

"No, I was correct Kakarot," The Saiyan no Ouji spoke with a smirk, "My brat, your brat, and the cat."

Shalay heard everything that he said. She just pretended not to and stood up. Her legs finally allowed her to do so. Shalay kept her head downcast in shame.

'Yes, that's right,' thought Crane. 'Bring her back to me!'

Their bickering was cut short because of Crane.

"Well, I hate to intrude on your childish banter but I must be going," he said turning his back to make his leave.

Vegeta saw this as an opening to avenge his son. He usually didn't resort to such underhanded moves - they were dishonoring, but Crane hurt his son so honor had nothing to do with it. He lunged at Crane's retreating back.

When his hit was about to connect, one of Crane's lackeys jumped in the way and took the blow head on. It killed the boy on impact.

"Wha-why would he-" The saiyan was in shock that the child died for Crane, his captor of all people. While Vegeta was still in shock, Crane began to speak.

"You see, they are loyal little ingrates. They do as they are told," Crane said, turning to face Vegeta's shocked face. "Brain washing children is so easy to do and maintain." He stopped to look at the downtrodden Shalay. "Isn't that right, Shalay?"

"Huh," she said, surprised to hear her name in the conversation. She didn't even notice the limp body of a young boy.

"How did you do it girl? Break my spell?" Crane said in a beckoning voice that almost made Shalay approach him.

Spell? What spell? She didn't remember being put under any magic. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You used to work for that guy, Shalay?" Gohan asked, still trying to get the just of their conversation.

"Yes, but not by choice," she admitted. "I knew I didn't belong there. Whatever magic you used on me sucked pretty badly, because I hate you!" She practically spat the words at Crane. That man took her from the ones she loved. No, he took the ones she loved away from her!

"Enough of this. Come Shalay," Crane demanded, gesturing for her to come to him with a hand.

"No," she spoke quietly, but everyone heard the tension in the little alien girl's voice.


	10. Chapter 10: at my hands

Chapter 10: At My Hands

"What did you say to me?" Crane was in shock. Did she just disobey him? "You ungrateful maggot." Disbelief was dripping from his every word. This was not happening!

"I-I am not ungrateful," Shalay hissed, "What is there to be grateful for?! You took me from my home planet and killed everyone I ever loved!" Shalay's power began to skyrocket. "I'm supposed to be grateful for that? Or you taking me and locking me up, right?" Her knees bent almost outward and claws spread out on her side.

Gohan came forward a few steps, ready to stop Shalay before she went too far. As he stepped forward, Goku grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head to let him know this was her fight.

"In that case, thanks a million!" Shalay was seething. She had long since then transformed. Her tail was lashing out and whipping the air mercilessly.

"Now you watch yourself, cat," Crane shouted back, trying to have a say in Shalay's rant.

"The only thing I'm going to be watching is you taking your last breath at my hands!" Shalay oozed with fury. Her hands were clutched so tight that they began to bleed.

Before Crane could react to the sudden threat, Shalay charged at him with her hand pulled back to cause more damage. She didn't fall for the same trick as Vegeta did. She easily jumped over the next suicidal soldier's head.

She reached Crane and clawed him where his heart was supposed to be. Instead of the sound of flesh-and-claw impact, it was more like a 'clank' sound.

"Huh?"

'What was that?' she thought. 'It's like some kind of metal?'

Then it hit her. Metal. Goku not being able to sense his energy. He's not human – no - he's a robot!

"I see you've noticed I'm an android now," Crane said with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

'Whatever,' she thought, 'This doesn't change anything!' She wouldn't be able to live with the regret of not having defeated Crane.

"HA!" she screeched as she launched a ki blast straight at Crane's smug face. It did nothing but singe the side of his face.

"Dad, I don't think she can hurt him," Gohan said, wanting to help her. "You remember how strong the androids we fought were. She not strong enough!"

"I know," Goku spoke back, "She's losing energy already, but we can't step in. She needs this. If she blacks out, we go in, ok?"

How is this even possible?! She put everything she had into that blast and it only faintly charred him. He must be made from the same metal her cell was constructed of. No, if that's so, she can't win!

"I can't win," she whimpered, "You're too strong."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," Crane snickered at her. "You're too weak."

Thoughts and memories filled her head.

"Mom, can I come to the battle too?"

"No, love, you can't. It's too dangerous. You're only a child."

Her mother walked away from her with her sister, Lilac, and her father.

She never saw them again.

'If only I was stronger I could've helped her. I could've saved my father and my sister. Why am I so weak?' she thought bitterly.

Blackness started to fill her vision. The overwhelming load of memories was giving her a headache. She quite liked the blackness. She'd stay there forever if it meant not having to face her failures.

Gohan ripped himself loose from his father and charged Craned. He kicked the sensei-turned-android in the neck, causing his head - or what was left of it - to fall to the ground. Soon the rest of his body followed with a sickening thud. The demi-saiyan picked up Shalay and walked back to the rest of the group, leaving the shocked faces of kid warriors behind.

"I-I did it," Shalay said, halfway gone.

Not knowing what to say, Gohan lied, "Yeah, you… umm… did it." Not very well, at that.

A smile graced Shalay's lips before the darkness completely took over.

"...Shalay,"a familiar voice echoed in her ears.

"M-mom? But how… you're dea- not around right now." On her Planet they didn't believe in death, but eternal life on the other side.

"Yes, I know, my sweet,"Shalay's mom said in a moving tone. She approached her daughter and stroked her cheek.

Shalay's mom was an average height of any woman. She had lengthy blonde angelic hair that flowed down past her back in steep curls. Her eyes were the same as Shalay's and her tail was as white and fluffy as fresh snow. The woman's ears matched her tail.

A purr came from Shalay's throat. She hadn't seen her mom in two years and missed her caring touch.

"I miss you, mom," Shalay sighed out.

"I miss you too, my sweet, but one day when your time here is through we will be together again."

"I know, b-but I just need you!" she felt depressed and alone.

"No, you don't need me. Not all the time. Even so, I'll always be with you. It might not be physical, but spiritually I will always be here." Kneeling down, she lifted her daughters chin.

"Promise, mom." Hope was becoming relevant in her voice again.

"Yes, my sweet, I promise," Shalay's mom spoke, then kissed her cheek. "Now, wake up, okay..."

Shalay's mom's voice began to fade into another familiarly cheery voice.

"Wake up! Please Shalay! You just got to!" Goten screeched, scared of the worst.

A moan escaped her lips as she looked up at Goten. Instantly, her heart sank for what she did to him. Knowing he was okay, it picked right back up.

"Hey Goten, where are we?" Shalay inquired groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, we're at Capsule Corp. You might not know, because we were last time only in the kitchen." He began to giggle with joy.

'I'm so happy she's okay. Boy, Trunks should be here too,' thought the youngest of the demi-saiyans.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he said, sliding off the hospital-like bed. "I'll go get everyone else. They'll be really happy that you're up too." He started running towards the nearest exit.

"Wait," Shalay suddenly spoke up. "Goten, I'm sorry"

"For what?" Goten questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"You know… for hurting you and Trunks back there. Friends shouldn't do that."

"Oh, that. Gohan told me everything," he said, realization finally hitting him. "I forgive you. Oh and so does Trunks."

He turned around, but didn't turn his gaze away from Shalay. "Besides, I can't stay mad at you. We're friends."

Without another word, he left the room to get the gang.


	11. Chapter 11: a new home

**Chapter 11: A New Home**

'_Whoa, who are these guys?'_ Shalay thought in surprise.

While examining the Z-fighters, she immediately concluded that some were not of the human race. There's a really tall green fellow; a man with a cat and a scar; a triclops with a talking doll; a pig; an old man with a turtle shell on his back; a midget and an old doctor-looking man with a cat on his back.

"Um, hi everyone," Shalay spoke the only intelligent words that came to her. "I'm Shalay and I was going to say all of you are weird, but I'm an alien as well, so I guess I belong here too."

Although little taken aback by her forwardness, they did not seem insulted.

"Hey, Shalay. Where are you going to be living from now on?" Trunks asked, hoping she would take his hint.

She didn't.

"Um, well, there's that one - nah I'll get lost. Oh, oh, I could - nope too many lightning bugs. I don't know, Trunks," Shalay said, still deep in thought.

"Well, if you want, you could stay here," Trunks suggested rather bashfully, all eyes now on him, catching the blush on his nine year old cheeks.

"Oh, no, I just can't. I hate your dad, silly."

A growl rumbled from a nearby corner, indicating that Vegeta was in said corner.

"That's alright. We got plenty of room for you at our place. Right, Chi-Chi?" Goku offered and asked in one sentence.

_'Please, I really want to train with her, Chi!'_the warrior pleaded to his wife telepathically.

_'It would be nice to have another girl around.'_

"Yeah, plenty of room," the loving house wife conceded while hugging Goku.

"You mean she can live with us?" A cheerful child's voice erupted through the room. "Awesome. I've never had a friend live with me before!" Goten shouted happily, running over to his new house guest and pulling her off the bed to do a happy dance with her. He was oblivious to the slight shade of pink on Shalay's cheeks.

After their dance of victory, the newfound duo slid their way over to Trunks. The lavender haired boy was pouting in the corner for some odd reason.

"Hey there, Trunks," Shalay greeted, "What's wrong with you, mister?"

"Nothing," was his simple answer, but no matter how simple the word was, it was filled with venom.

"Okay. Want to play?" Goten said instead of pressing for the real problem.

"I'd rather not."

"Trunks, we're friends, right?"

Taken aback by the sudden question of their friendship, he replied, "Yeah, Shalay, we're friends."

"Then why won't you tell us what's wrong?" Tilting her head to one side, she continued, "Isn't that what friends do?"

With a sigh of defeat, Trunks prepared himself to do something even his father rarely did - he prepared himself to tell his true feeling to his best friend and a cat girl.

"I'm just-," he stopped again, only to notice Goten and Shalay leaning in for the info, "I'm just lonely, okay?"

'_Lonely? Why is he lonely?'_ Goten thought. Trunks had so many toys and animals to play with.

"Why are YOU lonely, Trunks?" Goten asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Well, you have a brother and I don't." The spoiled boy was used to getting what he wanted and this shouldn't be accepted. "Now you get to have _her_too!" Trunks pointed to Shalay as if she was an object.

"OH," both eight-year-olds breathed.

"That's okay, Trunks, we can all hang out every day,"

"Promise," he insisted.

"Yup, we promise!"

When all the introductions and goodbyes where done, the Son family and their new plus one left to go home to start preparing said guest's living quarters. The whole flight home was filled with plans of all the exciting adventures for the kids to have. They didn't instant transmission home because 'that'd take away all the fun', in the words of the duo.

"Shalay, you can have the room down the hall," Chi-Chi announced as everyone entered the house. "It was to be a study for the boys, but only Gohan uses it," Chi-Chi said with a sigh, wishing her youngest son was a bit more book-smart.

"Thank you, Mrs. Son," the girl accepted with courtesy.

With a wave of a hand, the house wife dismissed the 'thank you'. "Please, call me Chi-Chi. Mrs. Son makes me feel old."

"Excuse me, Mrs. - Chi-Chi. I'm really thankful. You guys are really kind people. Just like my family - always giving until there is no more. All people are selfish. They take; TAKE, until you're all gone!"

Everyone stopped and stared wide eyed at Shalay at her sudden change in mood.

Noticing everyone's eyes on her, she instantly became self-conscious. "Oh, heh-heh, sorry about that. Did I mention I get minor mood swings?"

The Sons shook their heads 'no'.

"Anyway, can my room be purple? I like purple." That was all the boys heard as Chi-Chi was pulled along to the back of the house by the feline-like girl.

Goten watched as their shadows faded and thought, _'I pick the best-friends ever!'_


	12. Chapter 12: L-Lord Frieza?

**Chapter 12: Lord Frieza?**

A week had passed since Shalay moved in with the Sons and Goten decided it was time to show her around.

"Come on, Shalay. We got to hurry!" Goten said after closing the door to their home. He grabbed hold of her hand and started running towards the flower fields.

"For what? Where are we going, Goten?" Shalay inquired while trying to keep a steady pace with the speeding demi-saiyan.

"You'll see when we get there, Shalay," Goten chirped, speeding up a tad bit. "It's super cool!"

The two alien children were running so fast that everything they past seemed a blur. If there were any people out in the mountain range, they'd say the same about them.

Seeing as how they reached their destination, Goten stopped without warning. Shalay, who was still holding his hand, didn't seem to notice in time. Her feet didn't stop either. Well, that is until she ran too far and fell back onto the ground, given Goten's iron hold on her hand.

"Ouch," Shalay whined, standing up and rubbing her sore bottom. "That hurt my butt!"

Goten snickered at the use of the word 'butt'. It's such a funny word! Then his laughter came to a halt as he looked wide-eyed at Shalay.

"What," she asked, suddenly feeling a bit insecure about him having his eyes on her. "What's wrong, Goten?"

"Your clothes," he answered numbly.

"What about them?" Looking over herself, she answered her own question. There was a huge grass stain on her gray jogging pants that found its way to the back of her red and gray striped tank top. She had red ribbons on her pig tails to match.

"Uh-oh," Shalay voiced her opinion. "Your mom's going to kill me! She just bought me these. I didn't mean to mess them up already! I don't want to get in trouble, Goten, HELP ME!" The feline girl was in full panic now. She started twisting and moving around frantically.

First she tried to scrub the strain out of her pants using her palms. Then she decided that wasn't working, so she started leaning in odd positions, trying to see the stain on her back. Her tail seemed as lost as she was flailing about in the air, going limp and then starting the process over again.

She clapped both hands on the sides of her face and ran full speed, until she ended up at a familiar place. It was a place that only the first generation Z warriors and Gohan would recognize. It was a barren land filled with sand and surrounded by tall tan mountains.

Shalay didn't realize she was in this dessert-like environment until she landed face first in the sand, caused by tripping over a protruding rock. The poor girl didn't even know Goten was right beside her, that is, until he spoke up.

"Shalay, are you okay?"

The only answer Goten got was mumbles of incoherent words, due to the thick layer of sand between Shalay's face and the words she spoke.

"Could you repeat that?" the Goten inquired, falling into a familiar scratching gesture. "But this time, could your face not be in the ground?"

The cat-like girl rose from her unwanted sand pillow with a mouth full of it. She instantly began spitting the grains from her mouth, but no matter how much she tried, the little buggers were still caught in her teeth.

"I said," she spoke, wiping her tongue with her hand, she continued, "This hurt a heck of a lot more than any other sand I know of."

"Sand doesn't hurt," Goten replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Maybe you have a soft face."

"Maybe you're right," she sarcastically spat. "Or… or maybe there's something under it."

She had that tone of voice that no matter what Goten said, she made him feel like it was the stupidest thing in the world to disagree with her.

Shalay gestured for Goten to sit on the ground with her and he followed her instruction. She began digging through the sand at such a rate, professional minors would be jealous. Following in her action, Goten joined in on the digging - also at an insane speed.

After a series of digging, giggling, crying - because sand was in their eyes – wrestling and imagining what was at the bottom, they finally found what they were digging for.

It looked to be a piece of a control center. All the buttons were still lighting up, even though the metal looked like it had been deteriorating for years.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Goten took the strip of metal with beeping buttons from Shalay to examine it further. Now that he thought about it, it looked a lot like ships from the inside.

"Do you know what it is?" Shalay asked, taking the controls back from him in the process.

Goten thought for a bit, stroking his imaginary beard before speaking up. "I think it's a part of a ship. I always see those bleeping buttons in Trunks' Grandpa's ships when we play space pirates."

Completely distracted and off subject, Shalay shouted, "How come I've never played 'space pirates' with you guys?" With a huff, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"We can play when we go visit Trunks," Goten suggested.

"Really?!"

"Yup, honest."

The metal control panel 'beeped' again, redirecting the eight year olds' attention back on subject.

Looking down at the controls in her hand, Shalay pressed the loud button that was causing all the noise. The red button clicked from the pressure of Shalay's left index finger, turning on the screen that the duo failed to notice beforehand. It was dusty and dirty - something they knew Chi-Chi wouldn't like them playing with, much less looking at it.

Much to their surprise, an image of an alien man showed up on the screen. When the yellow fish-lipped alien spoke, it was clear to them this was a video of some sort - not a picture. The man- if it was a man - looked shocked. He was barely able to let the words depart from his already hanging mouth.

"L-Lord Frieza?"


	13. Chapter 13: Say What!

**Chapter 13: Say What?!**

Shalay was certain she knew that name, although not personally.

'_I mean, everyone knows about that guy,'_ she thought. _'He was that mean old space tyrant who disappeared with his father all those years ago.'_

Little did Shalay know that she wasn't the only eight year old alien who knew about the tyrant known as Lord Frieza. Well, that was until he spoke up.

"Frieza!" Goten exclaimed. "No way! He's dead! Trunks from the future killed him!"

Shalay was beginning to think Goten lost his mind, at this point. _'Trunks from the future'?_

_How is that-? When did that-? What!? Ugh._

The yellow man didn't fail to catch that either. It was obvious Lord Frieza had fallen and so did his brother and father, yet no one wanted essentially to believe that. Who would, knowing that somewhere out there was someone capable of that feat?

"Lord Frieza is truly dead, you say," the man stated more than asked. "Yet, how did these controls survive all these years?"

"Easy," Shalay popped in. "They were buried and Goten and I dug them up." As if to prove this, she revealed her dirty hands in front of the screen.

"So he died on your plant?" the alien asked Shalay, who simply turned the question over to Goten. He seemed to know a lot about Frieza.

"Yup, he sure did. My best friend from the future killed him with a sword," Goten exsplained, imitating sword movements with his small hands. "And his crybaby daddy too!"

Goten made crying baby noises, and giggled before continuing.

"Frieza's dad even begged, but no, Trunks shot him with a Ki-blast and blew up the whole ship!"

Shaking her finger, Shalay sided into the conversation again. "Nuh-uh, not the whole ship," pointing at the control panel she slid out of view again.

"Yeah, right," Goten agreed.

"Thank you for the, er, information," the fish-lipped man spoke, "Information that just sealed your planet's fate!"

The screen clicked off, leaving a petrified Shalay and a Goten who was making mouth explosions.

"Goten," Shalay spoke through her extremely dry throat, "We've got to tell your friends about this. I think he was serious."

Goten shook his head from side to side in disagreement. "No way. It was just a prank call," he proceeded to speak in a more playful tone - if that was possible. "Now, come on. We passed the meadow, like, forever ago."

No matter how badly Shalay wanted to play, there was an echo in her mind telling her 'no'. She had to tell the others.

"We can't, Goten, come on."

While lifting up from the ground, grains of sand fell from her clothes - reminding her of her earlier mishap - as she reached out for Goten's left hand. They began their travel home, Shalay pulling a pouting Goten all the way.

'_The nerve of that man! He comes in late and expects me to have his dinner out for him!'_ She thought as she rattled through the fridge, pulling out said dinner leftovers. _'Not to mention my baby and Shalay haven't even come home yet! Oh, I hope their okay.'_

Even in Chi-Chi's mind did she have mood swings.

The man sitting at the table, sporting a bump that was now several inches above his scalp, looked so much like her son it was criminal! Said man was none other than Son Goku himself, with a pout on his manly - yet childish - features.

"Chi, I'm sorry," Goku apologized, "I just got caught up training with Piccolo."

Rolling her eyes she responded, "You always do."

Catching the venom in her voice, Goku flinched involuntary. Time for a different approach.

Using their mental link, Goku spoke to his wife. A crimson tint appeared across her cheeks. Chi-Chi ran to her husband.

"Oh Goku," she responded whilst hugging him, "I love you more."

A goofy grin appeared on the cheerful Saiyan's lips as he hugged her back.

Little did the two lovebirds know that the two youngest members of their family witnissed the whole scene. While Goten made a face of disgust at the show affection, Shalay sighed, her hand cupping the other at the same time as looking longingly at the couple.

At her sigh, husband and wife turned to see the children in the doorway of the kitchen. Immediately, Chi-Chi rose from her love's lap and turned to face the children.

"Hey, what have you guys been up to?" Goku asked, looking over the two. They were covered in sand, and Shalay - was that _**mud**_?

It was something Chi-Chi's motherly eyes didn't fail to detect.

"Shalay," Chi-Chi said in a shocked tone of voice, "I just bought you those clothes, young lady. Might I ask what possessed you to ruin them?"

As Shalay started to explain, she was cut off.

"Honestly, you're felineness, not some pig! Why are you covered in mud?"

Shalay now thought the questions were rhetorical, so she didn't answer.

"Answer me, dear!" Chi-Chi screeched.

"Um-ah-um." Shalay fumbled over her words. What was wrong with this woman?

'_I'm crazy, but… come on,'_ Shalay thought.

"Never mind." Chi-Chi waved her off, turning to Goten. "And _**you**_! What have I told you about bringing alien control panels into the house!?"

Goten scratched the back of his head in thought. "Uumm. Nothing."

Chi-Chi lectured the kids for the rest of the night, sending them straight to bed after their late dinner.

"Goten," Shalay whispered, leaving the bathroom so Goten can have his turn. "When will you tell your parents about that alien guy?"

Goten thought for a second, "Tomorrow. Not tonight. My mom's kind of mad."

"Kind of?" Shalay shouted. "More like pissed the fu-"

Chi-Chi walked around the corner right as a swearword escaped Shalay's lips.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say!?"


	14. Chapter 14: Breakfast Confession

**Chapter 14: Breakfast Confessions**

Goten opened his eyes begrudgingly. Today was the day he'd have to tell his family that aliens were on their way to Earth. Not for a party or a visit, but to destroy the planet! He also didn't want to tell them that if he hadn't strayed off path and played treasure hunt, this would never have happened.

All the bad thoughts slipped his mind as he smelled sweet, yummy food - he could've sworn they were calling his name. He rocketed out of bed and hightailed down stairs to the kitchen. He didn't notice the alien girl who was already on her way downstairs.

As Goten zoomed past, the sheer force of his speed slammed Shalay into the wall opposite of the railing.

Shalay pulled herself from the wall as her eyes followed the pretty birdies that circled her head. She made her way to the kitchen table with a comically size bump on her forehead.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gohan asked with concern. "What happened to you?"

The catgirl lifted her hand to the throb above her eyebrows, wincing at the sudden pain.

"I... honestly don't know..." Her voice trailed off.

"Daddy," Goten piped up. "Where's Mommy? We can't eat without her or she'll get angry."

"She's on the phone with Bulma," Goku answered, only half listening. His heart was set on the mountains freshly prepared food in front of him. "And you know Bulma and your mom sure can talk a lot! They are always talking-" His voice switched to a whisper "-sometimes I just don't listen to what they say because they just-"

The phone hung up with a slam and Chi-Chi appeared in front of Goku at the fastest speed Shalay had ever seen her use.

"Because we WHAT, Goku?!" The house wife demanded, hurting everyone else's ears.

Goku stammered, trying to think up a way to get out of this one. He couldn't get all lovie-dovie - the kids were here, and that was his only option besides...

"I'm sorry Chi! I don't know what come over me!" He pleaded, "It must've been how hungry I am!"

Chi-Chi's evil demeanor fell, replaced by a shocked one.

"Oh my," she mouthed, "I'm sorry, everyone, I'm a terrible wife and mother! I forgot to say it was okay for you all to eat!"

"You sure are," Shalay agreed smugly.

Gohan sweat dropped and Goku and Goten bit at their nails, scared of what was to come.

_**WHAM!**_

"OUCH! What did you do that for?!" Shalay cried, a single tear falling from her left eye. "I was only agreeing with you!"

Chi-Chi's frying pan disappeared as she set their plates. "You just mind your manners or you won't be going to see Trunks today."

Shalay immediately fixed her face and sat up straight.

"Thought so," Chi-Chi said, it being her turn to be smug. She took her seat in between Goku and Gohan, who were already on their sixth plate. Across from her, Goten was on his fourth. Shalay was just barely on her second.

'_Maybe I should take Shalay on a girls' night out.'_ A look of disgust traced Chi-Chi's face as Shalay used a waffle as a napkin. '_She's becoming one of them.'_

"Hey Goten," Shalay whispered to her friend, "When are you going to tell them what happened?"

Goten coughed violently, then swallowed deeply. "Heh-heh, I almost forgot."

Shalay's head turn to the left slightly, "How could you forget _**that**_, Goten!?" She hissed in his ear, smacking his chair with her tail.

Goten just shrugged and cleared his throat. "Mommy, Daddy, Gohan." They all looked up from the morning feast. "Shalay and I have something to tell you, but you got to promise you won't get mad."

They all nodded dumbly.

"You see-" He hesitated and took one really deep breath, "MeandShalaywentdiggingandfou ndapieceofFrieza'sshipandaguysaidweareallgoin gtodie!"

Chi-Chi stood up forcefully, tossing the table with her. Goku was still trying to decipher Goten's word. Gohan was grumbling about him "never getting a break."

"That went well. Right, Goten?" Shalay asked happily.

"Couldn't have gone better," Goten sang back.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Gohan started off; "You and Shalay went digging and found an active piece of Frieza's ship?"

"Yup," Goten said, a waffle hanging from his stuffed mouth.

"And it sent a signal to a ship, which picked it up and found the coordinates to Earth?" The genius child continued.

"Probably," Shalay offered, "or they found it when Goten told them where Frieza died."

Goten looked guilty but innocent at the same time. How was he supposed to know that the fish-lipped alien was out for revenge?

"Well," Chi-Chi broke in, "It seems like we're all going to Capsule Corp."

After Goku and his alien offspring finished their food, they left for Capsule Corp, using instant transmission, of course.

The Son family, plus Shalay, popped into a usual breakfast with the Briefs:

Vegeta and Bulma were arguing about the gravity room, both using words that made Chi-Chi suspect that Shalay learned such foil language from them. Trunks was making a pancake castle fit for the sausage he was using as the king. Dr. Brief was reading about a bunch of alien kids being sent back to their home planets in the newspaper, while Scratch licked his cheek. Bunny was making more pancakes for her creative little grandson.

"Hey guys!" Goku chirped, causing the entire Brief family, minus Vegeta, to fall over in shock. As Trunks fell, so did his pancakes - right on top of his head.

Trunks gave a Vegeta-worthy glare at the cheerful Saiyan, but it dropped when he saw his best friend. That changed as well, into embarrassment, when he saw Shalay snickering at his mishap.

"Sorry to intrude," Chi-Chi apologized, "But I think Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta need to talk to one another. You know, saving the world and what not," Chi-Chi spoke nonchalantly, much calmer than before.

"Kakarot, what is your harpy screeching about now?" Vegeta questioned as rudely as he wanted to be.

"Chi-Chi," Goku corrected, "Is talking about the aliens who are coming here to avenge Frieza's death."

Vegeta scoffed, "A bit late aren't they."

"Come on, Trunks! Let's go play!" Shalay squeaked joyfully.

"Okay," Trunks conceded. "What are we going to play?"

"How about we plan how we're going to kill those aliens who are coming to Earth?"

Trunks shivered. "Aliens are coming here!?"

Shalay and Goten nodded vigorously.

"Awesome. Come on, let's go train!"

With that, the three friends prepared for the battle of a lifetime.


	15. Chapter 15: It's a boy thing

Chapter 15: It's a boy thing.

Every breathe Shalay took was burdened and weighted down by her exhaustion. She stood slouched over with her hands resting on her knees. Her tail hung limply behind her and her sweat made her bangs stick to her forehead. The girl's eyes were filled with envy as she watched Trunks and Goten spar without a hint of tiring. They'd been training for five hours at least and Shalay had been already fatigued by the second hour. It was times like these that she wanted to give up - when she had doubts in her strength, but thoughts of what her mom would think pushed her forward.

Shalay fell backwards unto the lush green of the Capsule Corps' backyard grass. Her arms were stretched out at her sides and her legs crossed into the shape of a "four". She looked up to the blue sky that was littered white puff balls.

'_I wonder how those taste,_' Shalay thought lazily, _'I've never tasted clouds before_.'

This place was different from her home planet. Earth sported skies of blue and green grass. Her planet had no grass, just sand. The skies – oh, the skies - they were a beautiful pink. She sighed longingly at the far gone memory. Since she'd been living with the Sons, memories started to flood her mind about her forgotten planet.

Soon, she hoped, she'd be home again.

She closed her eyes for what she thought were only seconds. The semi-refreshed feeling she had when she opened them again told her otherwise - Trunks and Goten staring down at her with quizzical eyes helped with that explanation as well.

"Shalay, why are you sleeping?" Goten asked innocently. "We just started to warm up." Goten waited for her answer, but Shalay only opened and closed her mouth as if the words were lost to her. He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Were all girls like this?

"You guys are crazy." Shalay breathed out, disbelief written across her face in bold ink. Here she was lying with aching bones and this was a warm-up! Unbelievable!

'Were all saiyans like this? Or am I just weak?'

Her thoughts echoed through her mind, pushing her own questions onto herself for answering. It was unleashing her insecurities. She had a lot of those and seeing her closest friends being so far ahead of her hurt, a lot.

Shalay's thoughts were clouded by her emotions. She had never felt so weak before and it wasn't even in battle. It was just a "warm up". She fought hard to keep her tears from falling. The combination of being home sick and feeling weak made that almost impossible.

She was broken out of her slump by two small hands (big compared to hers). One came from the right, the other from the left. The sun radiated off of them. The one on the right was a skin tone brighter than the left.

Hm.

She sighed inwardly. Trunks and Goten, her friends, she liked the sound of that. Right off the bat, she and Goten hit off, but Trunks was different. She had to work for his approval, not like she minded. She hadn't had true friends in a long time. She couldn't remember clearly but she had a feeling on her home planet, she had her own "Trunks and Goten".

Her own true friends.

"Are you going to take our hands or not?" Trunks hissed in annoyance, wiggling his fingers at her.

She took their hands with a toothy grin, forgetting her depression like the kid she was. They hoisted her up and she stumbled a bit from the force. She turned around in a flash and smiled at the boys.

They smiled back.

It was nice having friends.

"All right. Let's get back to work!" Trunks commanded swiftly. His attention turned to Shalay, who shuffled uncomfortably at his gaze. "Or do we have to wait for Shalay to stop acting like a girl?"

Shalay's body went rigid, her cheeks reddening from anger and embarrassment.

With the stomp of her feet she screeched back, "I'm not the only one acting like a girl!" Trunks face heated up in a blaze of anger.

"Oh, yeah!" Trunks bellowed.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Goten didn't know what to do at the moment, so he did what any boy would have do.

With a grunt he shoved the bickering two to the ground. They looked shocked at his actions. He did too. Goten's hands started shaking at his sights. He was nervous. Two pairs of blue eyes burned into him, replacing their fury at each other on him.

"Goten!"

Thus, the fight began. Trunks launched forward, upper cutting Goten's chin. Goten stumbled backward with a yelp. Shalay crawled like a cat to his side and swept his feet from the ground.

"Ouch!" Goten screamed out, rubbing his sore rear end. "That's it!" His wrath exploded and he transformed into a super saiyan. He yanked Shalay up by her tail and used her as a weapon to knock Trunks onto the grass. They both grunted in pain trying to untangle their beaten limbs.

When they finally got free, Goten was over them, trying to look menacing, but it turned out to look more like intense pouting.

Trunks had had enough of being beat up by Goten, so he blasted Goten in the face with a Ki ball. Goten toppled over holding his stinging face.

Trunks laughed mockingly at Goten's pain. "You're so weak!"

WEAK! The word struck Shalay before it hit Goten. How could Trunks say that? Goten wasn't weak! Oh, but if Trunks thought Goten was weak, what did he think of her!? THAT JERK!

"Aaahhh!" Shalay charged a blast in both hands and smacked both hand on either side of Trunks' head.

Trunks instinctively did a spinning kick to her head and slammed her to the floor. "Ouch!"

"Looks like I win," Trunks said, looking confidently to his right and left at his fallen friends. He plopped down on the ground crossed legged and waited for them to pull themselves together.

Goten was the first to sit up, Shalay soon after. They glowered at Trunks, who paid no attention to them.

"One day, I'll beat you." Shalay breathed out. If it wasn't for their Saiyan genes, Goten and Trunks wouldn't have heard it.

"Me?" they both questioned.

"Both of you." she said flatly. "But," her face brightened up drastically, "It's just so I can finally feel equal to you."

Trunks scoffed at her, "As if. You're a girl, so give it up! You can't beat me or even Goten."

"I don't know?" Goten said slowly. "She could get stronger."

"Whatever," Trunks dusted himself off, standing up dismissively. "Let's go in, I'm hungry."

"Wait," Shalay jumped up with a little too much pep. "We're all still friends' right?"

The boys raised an eyebrow, "Duh."

She looked confused, "B-but didn't we just-"

They boys walked up to her draping their arms over her shoulders.

"We do that all the time." Goten laughed.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, "It's a thing boys do."

"Oh, okay."

With their training done for the day, it was time to eat. They were growing, getting stronger.

Becoming stronger together.


End file.
